


Drabble #1

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Drabble, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	

Sam makes the best noises.

That’s all Dean can think as he watches his tie-up baby brother squirm on his fingers. Sam’s head is thrown back, hair spread across the pillow, and his eyes are tightly closed as his long limbs tug at the ropes holding him spread-eagle. His sinfully pink mouth hangs open and Dean is barely resisting the urge to kiss it.

“Dean, please,” Sam whines, hips grinding down against the older man’s hand. His cock dribbles more precome to pool on his stomach.

They’ve been at it a few hours now and he’s lost count of how many times he’s edged Sam. At this point, the younger Winchester could probably cum untouched. Dean twists his fingers, skating around Sam’s prostate and drawing another desperate sound from him.

“Not yet, baby boy,” Dean says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the soft crease of skin at the top of Sam’s thigh. “Just a little long.”

Sam groans and arches on the bed, long muscles gleaming with sweat in the light of the bedside lamp. “Yes, sir.”

Dean grins and nudges right up against Sam’s sweet spot, just to hear the strangled sound he makes. “Good boy.”


End file.
